creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Fun
One night i was home alone while my parents were at their job. I thought i should watch some SpongeBob Square Pants to cheer my mood. So i turn on the Tv and go onto NetFlix, that is where i watch ALL of my shows. I then get this creepy feeling like some one is watching me.. I get scared EASILY at night and get very paraniod. But i felt like someones eyes were beaming down onto me. So i open up spongeBob and it starts up, Fine and normally, but the intro was slowed down into a piercing Demonic voice. I quickly turned the Tv off getting shit scared for my life. I say “Shit! what was that” as i was staring blankly into the Tv the Tv cut back on, on its own. It must be a malfunction i said as i plopped onto my couch and continued watching the show. i could not get that intro out of my head! why was the intro like that i thought in my head. then as i was watching Squidwards head was looking at SpongeBob and Patrick from his wondow. I thought to myself “Weird, i don’t remember Squidward being there”. so i continue onto the show and i message pops up saying “Around turn”. What? i said taking a deep breath after wards, i read the post backwards and it said turn around. I could not move, I felt every bone in my body tighten up and i could hear a faint laugh behind me, my lights were off so i though “what if i can’t see him!” i was scared to move, every bone in my body trembling as i tried to turn my head but my brain would not let me. i then turn around and see a faint yellow square in the back ground. As i squint i notice it looks like SpongeBob i said. Then the tv turns on startling me as the SpongeBob intro plays back slowly and seeming Demonic as ever. but in the intro SpongeBob is killing Patrick and Sandy and Squidward and every one. I turn back around and the square was gone… I ran as fast as i could for the stairs and ran up as fast as my legs could move! I ran into my room slamming my door and sitting there. “I wonder what it was” i said quietly. i waited there like a baby, all of the sudden i heard the Tv turn off then back on. This time it was SpongeBob saying “Jake, come down here Tehehe”. “FUCK THAT!” i said i opened my window and jumped down twisting my ankle as a slammed into the ground. i heard my door shut and saw SpongeBob walking out crying and his legs were wobbling. he crept towards me as he said “Where ya going?” with a smile on his head. I passed out and was in the hospital for wounds and cut marks. I still don’t know what happened that night but if i were you. Stay away from SpongeBob. Credits to Devin Category:SpongeBob